Image editing applications typically have tools and/or actions to apply ink to certain areas of an image to change the color of pixels contained in the image. The ink may act on the whole image or on the selection of image pixels. The ink itself may be a solid color, a gradient, a pattern, a filter, etc.
Composing pictures taken with a camera into an image in an image editing application is typically a multi-step process. First, the user has to launch an application to take a picture. On handheld devices, those applications are typically pre-installed. They differ from device to device in terms of operability, functionality, and user interface. After pressing a snapshot button, the picture is typically saved in a photo or picture gallery. Then, the user switches to an image editing application and imports the recently taken picture from the gallery into the image editing application. Such a sequence is disruptive to the creative workflow. The user has to leave the image editing application, enter the context of the picture taking application and then return to the image editing application to process the taken picture. The user has no chance to get a visualization of the resulting composition while taking the picture. Instead, the user has to use tools in the image editing application to compose the picture into his image (e.g., crop, scale, transform, etc.).